What Katie Did
by RockThisWorld
Summary: Will/Honey fic. My first one! Enjoy! Please review! The two solve an assualt on a girl. I've just finished this story! x
1. Chapter 1

Will opened his eyes, only to immediately close them again because of the sun light streaming through his bedroom window. He rolled over only to bump into something. Or someone. He opened his eyes again to see a load of blonde, ruffled hair. Honey. Then he remembered last night and smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He whispered.

"Good morning, Prince Charming. " Honey murmured in reply.

Back at the station, things were dull and slow. Small burglary cases and the likes. Then the officers at Sun Hill were all woken up by the crackle of the radio saying, "Girl reported unconscious in alley way near Sun Hill Mall."

"Sierra-Oscar 543, receiving. " Will said before anyone else could and he grabbed Honey by the hand and lead her to the area car.

"Finally! Something to do!" Honey cheered.

The two got to the alley to find the girl, now conscious, sitting with some paramedics.

"Hello darling. I'm PC Will Fletcher and this is PC Honey Harman. Could you tell us your name?" Will sat down next to the girl.

"Hi. I'm... Katie. Katie Newberry." The girl stuttered between hiccoughs.

"Katie, how old are you? Don't worry." Will gently asked.

"15. I turned 15 two months ago." Katie almost smiled.

"Wow. Could you tell us what happened last night. I assume it was last night when everything happened?" Honey sat down on the other side of Katie.

"Yeah. I went to a club with my mates. I didn't want to cos I knew we were underage but we're so close to 16 and my mates dared me to. My mates brother got us some fake ID cards. I could find mine in a minute for you. So we went to the club, Orchid Dance it was called. Or something like that. Well, when we got there we ordered some drinks. I was going to have just a J2O but my friends called me chicken and ordered me a vodka and orange juice- it was vile. We started dancing after we drunk our drinks and this man kept staring at me so I backed away and sat down with my mates cos I wasn't feeling too good. After one or two more drinks, we decided to get home. One the way back, I suddenly threw up, like, loads. This man rushed up to me and I thought I recognised him from somewhere but I couldn't remember at the time. It was the man from the club. Then he told my friends that he was a cabbie and would get me home and they could go home without me. He even showed us this ID thing and pointed to his car. Then once they we're gone he..." And she burst into tears.

"You're doing really good, Katie." Will urged her on.

"He took me down this alley and told me to shut up or else it would be worse. Then I collapsed and was unconscious. The first thing I remember was being woken up by paramedics." Katie took a big breath.

"Well done, Katie. That's one of the hardest bits over. We'll take you to the hospital to get checked out and then you can come down to the station and we'll ask you some more questions, if that's ok." Honey helped the girl up then looked at her face.

"Don't look like that! You're not under arrest!"Honey said and the two giggled.

"Katie, is there anyone we could call for you, parents, friends?" Will got out his notepad.

"Yeah, my parents. The number is on my phone in my bag. Could you explain to them for me?" Katie looked up at Will, nervously.

"Sorted. Oh and I've got your phone. We'll take your bag down to the station for you."

Katie got into the back of the ambulance and the two officers got into the area car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs Newberry?" Will asked the prim and proper lady who opened the front door of 5 Larchwood Lane.

"Yes?"

"PC Will Fletcher and PC Honey Harman. May we come in please?" Honey gently asked. This woman seemed, well...fierce.

"Yes. Anthony! The police are here, they would like to talk to us. Please put the kettle on." The lady shouted when she went past the stairs on the way to the sitting room. The two officers thought it would make her a bit happier if they wiped their feet before they came in.

A man in a cardigan and loafers came down the stairs and raised his eyebrows at the officers. The officers sat down and the Newberry's stood up.

"Please sit down. We're here about your daughter, Katie..." Honey had no time to finish her sentence before the lady leapt in.

"Oh my! She's dead!" The tears were just about to come out of her eyes.

"No, no! She was found unconscious in an alley this morning. We believe she was sexually attacked last night when she was out with her friends." Honey told the parents. She always hated this bit.

"She was out last night? She said she was going to Lauren's for a sleepover- I helped her pack her bag and everything! We were going to go and pick her up in 20 minutes. How is she? Is she awake?" Mrs Newberry looked confused and upset at the same time.

"Your daughter is fine. We had a talk with her and then the paramedics took her to St Hugh's to get checked over then we're going to take her back to the station for another talk. Would you like us to take you to her?" Will asked.

"Yes. Please. Anthony, get out coats and keys please." Mrs Newberry instructed while putting her shoes on.

The Newberry's and the officers got into the car and Will didn't know if it was just his imagination but Mrs Newberry seemed to be checking the street for any nosy neighbours who may just get the wrong impression...

**********************************************************************************

"Well, they seem the complete opposite to what I imagined Katie's parents to be like. I mean you wouldn't have thought they would let her buy clothes like _that_ would you!?" Honey whispered to Will. The two glanced over at the parents fussing over their daughter, much to her annoyance.

"They probably didn't. I can't blame her for sneaking out last night with parents like that."

"Will! Anyway, let's get back to the station and tell the Serge about what's happened." Honey scalded Will then ended up giggling and agreeing with him about the parents.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the girl is OK and you'll be bringing her down to the station?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"Yes, Serge." The two replied in unison.

"Well, of you two go and keep me updated." And with that, he turned back to his paper work.

With another quiet "Yes, Serge" the two walked out of the office and drove to the hospital to collect Katie Newberry.

"Do my parents have to sit in? I really don't want them hearing this..." Katie pleaded with the two officers.

"I'm sorry but seeing as you are under 16, you have to have an adult with you." Honey hated telling the girl this and wished that she could make an exception but if she was found out... And Will wouldn't let it happen either.

"Fine then. I'll get my dad." And the officers, Katie and Mr Newberry walked into the soft interview room, leaving Mrs Newberry with PC Stamp and a cup of tea.

"So, Katie, could you tell us what happened last night, in as much detail as you can?" Will asked gently. You have to be careful with victims in this sort of case, especially with young girls. It made him feel sick thinking about the type of person who would do this kind of thing to someone so young. People like them were one of the reasons why he joined the force.

"Well, I went to the club with my mates and one of their brother's had made fake ID cards for us so we could get in."

"Is this your card that we found in your bag?" Honey showed the girl an ID card in a clear plastic bag and a small nod confirmed that it did belong to Katie.

"And then after some dancing and a few drinks we walked home when I was sick and this man came up to us and said he was a taxi driver and could get me home. Then I recognised the man from somewhere and only afterwards did I remember that he kept staring at me in the club. Well anyway, after my friends had gone he took me down the alley and said that if I kept quiet it would be easier for me. I've told you all this before though!" Katie's vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes that were going to spill any minute.

"I'm sorry- we just had to get you to confirm what had happened. Is there any more you can remember?" Will tried not to look the girl in the eye, he felt bad for having to put her through all this again.

"Yes. A bit." And the girl went on to describe what else happened, in as much detail as possible. The tears were now streaming down her pale cheeks and he father was trying to comfort her, and failing. Honey hated hearing what happened, it made her want to cry herself and she was just hearing all this, she couldn't imagine what it was like for the girl.

"Well done, we know that must have been hard for you." Honey said.

"And hard for us to listen to." She thought in her head.

"We would like you to look at some photos for us on the computer and see if you recognise any of them." Will said, while getting out the laptop and starting it up.

There were around 28 pictures in total and the girl said "No" to every one of them and showed no sign of recognising them either.

************************************

"So we showed her pictures of all know sexual offenders in the area and she said that she didn't recognise any of them..." Will started to tell Smithy.

"Or showed any sign of recognising any." Honey added.

"Ok... You said that he said that he was a cabbie. And that Katie said that he showed them and ID card and pointed to his car?" Smithy's brow was crumpled in deep thought.

"Yes, Serge." The two were wondering where this was going...

"So I want you to talk to her friends, see if they can remember anything about him, the card or the car." And the Sergeant again, turned back to his paperwork.

***********************************

"Katie, could you tell us the names of the friends you were with last night and their contact details?" Will asked, ready to write the details down.

"Um...yeah, ok. There was....15 of us." And Katie told him a load of names, phone numbers and a few addresses. "They all are in my class so the school would have their details too."

"What school do you go to?" Honey asked.

"Sun Hill Grammar."

"Thanks, Katie. This will have really helped." And Honey and Will walked out of the room and down the corridor to phone the school for all of the addresses of these girls.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate? Yeah, I was with her last night." Said a moody teenager to the two officers. She clearly had a hangover and wasn't very happy about the police being round her house.

"And did you leave her with a strange man who said he was a cabbie?" Honey asked.

"Well...yeah. But I didn't know!" The girl suddenly burst into tears.

"It's ok, we're not cross. Could you describe him for us? Did you get a good look at him?" Honey sat down next to the girl and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Yeah...He was tall, about your height," She pointed to Will, "And looked middle aged. He was white. His hair was going grey but some bits were brown. I think he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over the top. He had brownish eyes I think. I couldn't really see because it was dark but we were standing quite near another club and there were street lights so I could see some detail." She explained while Will wrote everything down.

"Good girl. Now could you remember what the car looked like or the number plate?" Will really hoped for something about the car too.

"I couldn't really see much because it was parked quite a few meters away from us. I think it was silver or white, though I can't be certain. It was a BMW, you know, the flashy ones. Thought it was a bit strange because he didn't look the type to be able to afford a flashy car. The number plate started with a Y and ended with a....C, I think and I think it had a 3 in it somewhere. Though again, I can't be certain."

"Well done, you've remembered loads! Thank you!" Will was impressed.

"I've got photographic memory, it comes in handy with tests too." The girl was slightly proud about that.

"Well, we'll get you get on. Thank you very much." Honey said and the officers walked out of the door.

"Change in personality, wasn't it? Moody at the beginning then suddenly changed!" Honey pointed out.

"Weird thing, the teenage mind. You know, why don't we bring the laptop to them later on today to see if she can ID anyone in the line up?" Will suggested.

"Yeah, although you could have thought of that earlier, Will!" Honey reached up and ruffled his hair to annoy him, earning herself a thump.

* * *

"We've got a few more descriptions from some of the other girls but nothing as good as from Sandra, the girl we visited earlier. We're going to go down to her place again and show her some pictures." Honey told Smithy.

"Great. You're doing well, you two." He praised them, making Honey blush.

* * *

"Him. Definitely him." Sandra picked out the man's picture in a flash.

"You sure?"

"Certain."

"Thanks, Sandra, you are doing really well."

"We'll contact you again if we need any more help." Will thanked Sandra and the two left her house, again.

* * *

"Carter Parkinson. Previous for theft, a few break -ins, assault and possession. Could be him?"

"Maybe. Matches Sandra's description. Last known address, 5 Burtons Road. Should we go down there?" Honey was already pulling on her jacket.

"Ok, you're really getting into this, aren't you?" Will laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in aaagggeeessss, I've been so busy, I've been ill and I've had no idea about what to write! So, I hope you enjoy this much needed update and please r&r! I'm sorry! Soph x**

"Mr Parkinson?" Honey asked the scruffy, thuggish man who opened the door of 5 Burtons Road.

"Yeah, who's asking?" He replied, sleepily. Honey got the impression they had woken him from a needed sleep.

"PCs Fletcher and Harman. Can we come in?" Will quickly replied, flashing his warrant card. The man reluctantly opened the door and lead the way into his messy living room. Both officers declined the offer of anything to eat or drink and both decided to stay standing up after a quick glance of the sofa and a raised eyebrow to each other.

"So, what can I do for you today, officers?" Carter asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Will ignored this.

"A girl was raped last night near Orchid Dance, the nightclub." Will explained, being careful of what he said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but there's nothing I can tell you." The man started to walk away.

"Could you stay here please, Mr Parkinson?" Honey asked. He stopped walking and returned to where the officers were standing. "The girl's friends have said a cabbie offered to take her home, after she was sick outside the club. The cabbie was matching your description. Where were you last night, Mr Parkinson?"

"Just cos he matches my description, you're trying to pin this on me?" Carter started to shout.

"Calm down, please." Will ordered. After a while, Carter sat down on the mucky sofa, calmed down. "Just answer the question, where were you last night?"

"Orchid Dance. Doesn't mean I did it." The man looked up and glared at Will, gaining no reaction. Will was use to lairy behaviour.

"No, it doesn't. Where did you got after that?" Will calmly agreed.

"Straight home." Carter immediately answered.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Will fired back.

"Apart from my dog, no." Carter smirked.

"Hilarious. Is that your car outside?" Will clearly wasn't amused. He pointed to the silver BMW in the drive.

"Yeah, my pride and joy." It seemed to be the only thing Mr Parkinson owned that wasn't covered in germs and muck. The car matched Katie's friend's description. Will went outside the house to get a better look. Not a single mark. And the registration? YMP 34C. Starting with a Y, finishing with a C, with a 3 somewhere in the middle. Will silently pointed it out to Honey who raised an eyebrow back and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"What's your job, Mr Parkinson?" Honey asked, after being silent for a while.

"Just do bits and pieces, gardening, DIY, y'know." He shrugged.

"Oh, so not a cabbie?" Will casually pointed to an ID card that was lying on the passenger seat of the BMW. Before Mr Parkinson could react or process what had just been said, Honey cuffed and cautioned him, dragging him off to the police car.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: After ages with no update, I've done two chapters in about an hour! So, here it is, the final (and short) chapter of What Katie Did. Hope you like and please r&r!

"Well done, you two! Now, paperwork!" Smithy grinned at them. They'd interviewed Carter Parkinson for 2 and a half hours and finally got a confession out of him. Both officers were very sure that he'd get a long time inside. Will and Honey finally managed to finish everything, paperwork and all, by around 6:30, a long twelve hour shift that dissevered a trip to the pub.

* * *

"So, PC Fletcher..." A tipsy Honey slurred.

"Yes, PC Harman?" A nearly tipsy Will replied.

"I can't remember!" Honey giggled and kissed Will gently. Honey was the first to break the kiss and grabbed her coat, wobbling a bit on her heels.

"Where you going?" Will asked, a surprised look on his face. He thought that night would have lead to something more...

"Back to yours, of course." Honey smiled her beautiful (slightly drunk) smile at him as he leapt up, pulling his coat back on.

The two officers left the crowded pub hand in hand with their whispering colleagues expecting both to turn up late the next morning...


End file.
